Phan One-Shots
by SlytherinPhandomMember
Summary: A bunch of one-shots centred around Phil Lester and Dan Howell, some more along the lines of friendship, some more romantic or angst-y, and I hope you guys like them! If you guys do like it, please review! Thanks, Love you all!


**Hey Guys! So This is going to be a little side-story, so it won't be updated as much as most of my other stories that I will eventually post, it will mostly be updated just when I have an idea to write about that can't be turned into a full-out story, or I just don't want to turn it into a story at the moment! They will be one-shots, some AU, some Fluffy, Song Angst-y and some others, but they will all be PHAN (In some way) So I hope you guys enjoy! c:**

 **One-Shot #1**

 **Title: Little Dan and Phil**

 **Info: AU, They are closer to the same age, only one year apart. Not romantic, more of a friendship one-shot**

 **Short Summary: Dan and Phil meet when they are young!**

 **Word Count: About 1k**

 **POV: Third Person**

It was mid-autumn in England, cool wind making the beautifully coloured leaved of dark reds, deep oranges and bright yellows float around the park where many people, from little boys and girls in strollers to teenage girls and guys, sat and played and talked.

"Hi! I'm Dan! What's your name?" A little boy no older than four or five walked up to a group of three boys playing at the sandbox in the park that his babysitter had brought him to a few minutes prior. Dan held out his hand for the boys to shake, but they just looked at him and laughed at Dan for being so formal. Dan pouted slightly, letting his hand fall but he didn't allow this encounter to discourage him, these boys maybe just weren't eager to make friends. He ran off towards the monkey bars, where a girl around his age was swinging. She jumped down, landing on her feet and Dan, happy to find someone who he could be friend with, walked over smiling, his dimples very prominent on his chubby five-year-old cheeks.

"Hi! My name is Dan! What's yours?" He asked the girl smiling, and holding his hand out to shake hers. She looked at him and scrunched up her nose slightly.

"Why is your voice so weird?" She asked, her face scrunched as if she had smelled something bad. She ran away to play with her friend by the swings, and Dan's shoulder slumped and his bottom lip stuck out. His voice wasn't weird... was it? His Mum always said he pronounced his words very well because he watched so much Winnie the Pooh, but did his voice sound weird because of it? Dan thought about it for a moment before shaking it off. His voice wasn't weird, that girl was just being mean.

For the next ten minutes, Dan tried and tried and tried to make new friends, but to no avail. It seemed like no one wanted to be friend with him. Most of them just ignored him, or looked at him like he had some kind of disease, but others went farther. Some said things about his voice like the little girl, others said that they didn't want to be friend with someone so weird and formal. One boy and his friend even went so far to say that they were sure that no one was going to want to be friends with someone that was such a freak, and that was why everyone didn't like him. After this, Dan went over to where his babysitter was sitting on the bench, talking to a some boy. He stood beside her, tugging on her pants and trying to get her attention.

"One Second." She said to the boy she was talking to, before turning to Dan. "What is it Dan?" She sighed.

"Can we go home?" He asked her in a quiet voice, looking at his feet.

"Not right now, maybe later. Go play with your friends or something." She said, before turning and going back to talking to the boy sitting beside her. Dan pouted, but knowing that when his babysitter said no, then there was no argument. Dan stuffed his little hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked at his feet, kicking a pebble. After a few moments, Dan looked around and saw a big maple tree where no other children were near. He slowly made his way over and sat at the base of the tree, which even in late autumn, still has many brightly coloured leaves hanging off it's branches. Dan plucked a little blue flower from the ground and played with it in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about how no one wanted to talk to him or be his friend. His Mum and Dad had always said that to make friends, just introduce yourself and be respectful, and just be who you are and if they don't like you then it's their problem not yours. But how could there not be a problem with him if nobody out of the twenty-something kids his age he tried to be friends with wanted to be friends with him? Why didn't anyone like him? He had been in this new town and new school for over a month and he still had no friends. Was there something wrong with him? Maybe those two boys were right, maybe he was a freak. Maybe that was why no one liked him. Dan sat there and pouted, his eyes becoming teary. Even at his old school, he only had one friend, Louise. No one except her had wanted to talk to him or be near him. Now, he didn't even have Louise with him. He looked around at all the kids his age, all playing and having fun with their friends, and Dan felt a tear slide down his cheek as he wondered what was wrong with him. What did other kids have that made people like them that Dan didn't have? Was Dan just strange? He brought his knees up to his chest and rested him chin upon them, just sitting there as the tears leaked out of his wide, brown eyes and dripped down his cheeks. A few moments later, a boy a few years older than him walked over to him and smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile.

"Aw, is the freaky formal boy who can't make friends crying because no one likes him? How Sad." The boy said laughing at Dan, throwing a rock in the air and catching it. The boy walked away laughing, but not before he threw the rock, hard. at Dan, hitting him in the face. Dan sat there holding his cheek and crying, his bottom lip sticking out. Maybe the boy was right. No one liked Dan, he was a freak, that's why no one wanted to be friends with him.

After a few minutes, the pain in Dan's cheek faded slightly and he just sat there, the odd silent tear slipping down his cheek. He felt a dull ache in his chest, sadness overwhelming him. Dan didn't even notice when a boy about a year older than him with raven hair and bright blue eyes walked over and sat in front of him.

"Are you Okay?" The boy asked quietly, but even his soft tone of voice made Dan jump slightly.

"Y-yeah." Dan stuttered, wiping the tears away from his face and looking at his feet.

"I'm Phil! What's your name?" He asked brightly, smiling slightly. He noticed that he talked a bit like Dan did.

"Dan..." He murmured, looking up at Phil.

"It's nice to meed you! Do you wanna be friends?" Phil asked him, grinning, his tongue sticking slightly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Really? But I'm strange... No one wants to be my friend." Dan said pouting, and Phil cocked his head slightly and looked at Dan.

"Well it's good to be strange! Normalness leads to Sadness. Plus, I want to be your friend!" Phil said smiling at Dan, and Dan smiled back, his dimples showing.

"Okay!" Dan said, standing up with Phil.

"I can introduce you to Chris and Peej, they're really good friend of mine, Chris-" Phil continued on, smiling and talking excitedly, and Dan nodded along excitedly, glad to have finally made a friend.

Even years later, sitting together and watching TV at their flat, Dan still smiled at his first memory of his best friend, Phil Lester, and Dan knew that until the day he is laid to rest, he will forever remember fondly his first memory of the raven-haired boy with the bright blue sky trapped in his eyes, who taught him that it's okay to be different, that it's okay to be a little strange, because after all, Normalness leads to Sadness.

 **I know it may be kinda crappy writing but I hope you guys liked it anyway! If you guys wanna leave a review it would mean the world to me, but if you don't, Thank you for reading!**

 **Love you all**

 **-Ayla**

 **PS you have no idea how much self control it took for me to not put, "Hi. My Name is [Dan]" when he was introducing himself cx**


End file.
